The overall objective of this Core is to provide centralized, efficient mechanisms by which the scientific program can be monitored, evaluated and continuously improved to assure viability for the next generation of investigators in sex-differences research. This objective will be achieved through four aims: 1. Provide scientific leadership for the entire program, 2.Provide efficient and centralized administration for the SCOR investigators, 3. Provide enhanced mentorship of BIRCWCH scholars through SCOR programs and 4. Provide enhanced dissemination of research findings to the broader scientific and clinical practice communities. Scientific leadership will be the responsibility of the Program Director and Co-director in collaboration with the Internal Executive Advisory Committee. Centralization of office operations will be cost effective for quality assurance, compliance, communication, record keeping and organization necessary for integrating programs with those of the BIRCWH and CTSA and for the dissemination of research findings. Joint seminars, workshops and research forums will be organized in conjunction with ongoing programs sponsored by the Women's Health Clinic, Office of Women's Health, CTSA and BIRCWH programs. The Program Director with the Administrative Coordinator will establish timelines for abstract and manuscript deadlines and prioritize other projects requiring major time commitments. Through the Program Director's activities with the Organization for the Study of Sex Differences, the Society for Women's Health Research, the International Society for Gender Medicine as well as through the involvement of other members of the SCOR investigative team with their professional societies representing eleven different disciplines, dissemination of the research findings will have global impact.